


Bad Wolf

by steterismylife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is a pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steterismylife/pseuds/steterismylife
Summary: Stiles needs Scott to stay to pay the rent and takes his anger out on his pet.





	Bad Wolf

He laid in bed staring at the ceiling in his dimly lit room. Contemplating what he could possibly do about Peter’s recent behavior involving Scott and mostly all of his guests. It’s not like the werewolf had been that bad; well not too bad in Stiles’ opinion, that Scott had to consider moving out. Stiles groaned and he went to rub his face but the groan made his bed dip and he felt something cuddle into his side.

“Peter, not right now. I’d rather be alone. Sorry.” Stiles spoke as he didn’t uncover his face or anything. He didn’t want to see the sad look he was getting from the other. He’d rather sort everything out so he could keep the place he was living in. He heard a whimper and the weight that was near him had disappeared after a while.

Stiles sighed out into the open and he uncovered his face to once again stare at the ceiling. Pointing out little stupid patterns to himself that he normally paid no attention to. “Stiles!” Scott shouted in anger and Stiles groaned.

Stiles went to roll off his bed and he clambered down the stairs to the kitchen where Scott was fighting off an angry Peter. “Did you make him angry again, Scott?” Stiles looked at his best friend.

“What?! How can you be asking me that at a time like this, Stiles?! He just bit me on the leg and you’re blaming me for making him mad?!” Stiles couldn’t help but shrug to that and he went to walk down the rest of the stairs to join the two in the kitchen.

“Peter, buddy, come on over to me. No more hurting Scotty. I really need him to stay here to pay the rent.” Scott glared at the dog-wolf thing as Stiles spoke. He swore he saw something in its eyes but wasn’t so sure because then Peter started to growl.

The growl was low at first but when Stiles got closer to his pet then it got louder. It seemed the mutt was also angry at its owner. “Stiles, I think you should step back. He seems to be mad at you also.” Scott warned him.

“Nah man, he is just probably bothered by this heat. It has been bad lately…” Stiles reminded his friend and he stepped closer to Peter. He put out his hand but Peter’s growl grew and he snapped at Stiles’ outstretched hand. “Hey!” Stiles pulled back his hand and frowned. “Don’t bite the hand that feeds you.” Stiles told Peter.

“Stiles, just back off of him. I’m leaving soon. Kira said I can stay with her for the time being. So, just sort this whole… Peter thing out and I might come back. Might.” Scott glanced to Peter after he finished speaking then went to go upstairs to pack his bag.

Stiles sighed and he shook his head. “Do you understand what you’re doing here, Peter?” Peter had sat down once Scott left the kitchen. “You’re making my life hell… And it’s really not fair.” Stiles couldn’t help but snap at the animal. “How am I supposed to have a social life with an animal that acts out like you do?! You snap at each arriving person and you just fucking bit my roommate. The roommate that I need in order to keep living here so I can keep you, Peter.” Stiles shook his head. “Maybe I was wrong about you.” He looked at his pet. “Can’t believe this…” He cursed at the end.

Peter was doing small whining noises and had laid down on the kitchen floor after a while. He seemed to be listening to Stiles intently but the thumping steps of another caught his attention causing him to growl.

“I’m leaving.” Scott announced as he got to the bottom of the stairs. He had two duffel bags with him. One was hanging off his shoulder and he held the other one.

Stiles cast a glare to his dog then nodded to Scott. “I’ll walk you out.” Stiles stated and walked out of the apartment with Scott, leaving the door open.

Peter had watched the two walk out and how the door stayed open. His head perked up to the opportunity then he went over to his bedding area to grab a squeaky toy. The first one that Stiles had ever gotten him then he went to leave the apartment. Making sure he stayed out of sight from Stiles then he ran once Scott drove off.

Stiles waved Scott off and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He went to go back inside and shook his head. “Peter? Hey boy! Come get your dinner!” Stiles had closed the door and he went over to Peter’s bowl. Going to fill it up but noted the favorite squeaky toy missing from Peter’s bed. He rushed to the door and flung it open then ran outside.

“Peter!” He shouted but nothing came running. Stiles cursed and ran back into the place. Going to get a flashlight but he knew he wouldn’t be able to find Peter because Beacon Hills was pretty large and he was sure Peter went to the woods. Stiles banged his hand on the table and went to set the light back down.

“Lost two friends today. Fuck me.” Stiles groaned and he went to close his door. Walking up the stairs of his place to just go and collapse on his bed. Groaning at the sequence of events that day.

He wished he could either confide in Peter or Scott. Cuddle up with his favorite mutt. He couldn’t believe that he had been considering to get rid of Peter. Now that he seemed to have run off was the thing that worried Stiles most. He had been angry and said some stupid things. He didn’t really want to get rid of Peter or even have him leave.

Stiles sighed and buried his face into the pillow. Cursing at himself over and over again for being so stupid.


End file.
